


If You Give a Child a Star ✰

by lvyksm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Don't Share too much, Fluff, Gen, Kim Seungmin-centric, Mrs. Luna is very new, Not Beta Read, Pre-School AU, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Short Story, aged-down characters, based on If You Give a Mouse a Cookie to a point, but somewhat, enjoy, like super short, not entirely tho, okay that's all, really short, sadly she is also ignorant, sometimes it okay to be greedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvyksm/pseuds/lvyksm
Summary: The system goes like this: for every good thing you do, you earn a gold star.The entire class wanted one, no they needed one.Yet by the end of the school day, only Seungmin was able to obtain a golden star in all it’s shiny glory.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	If You Give a Child a Star ✰

It’s the end of summer. Children are playing and meeting new friends on the playground. The old school bell rings and many of the students rush to their classroom lines. While they wait for their teacher, the elementary schoolers converse among themselves and attempt to make new friends. Seungmin, being more social than the others, was able to befriend the majority of his classmates within this timespan. All of a sudden the students quieten and peer at the large adult in front of them.

__

This is Mrs. Luna, the teacher to these unbehaved children. Mrs. Luna is a very new teacher, so she is unconfident on whether or not she can handle these little balls of energy. After having all the children onto the floor, Mrs. Luna introduces the behavior rules for the classroom. The system goes like this: for every good thing you do, you earn a gold star. The entire class wanted one, no they needed one. Yet by the end of the school day, only Seungmin was able to obtain a golden star in all it’s shiny glory. Over the course of the next few months, Seungmin would start to getting three golden stars a week. Seungmin, being the kind soul he is, would hand over her golden stars to the other children who didn’t get one that week. No matter what Seungmin would always give his gold star to someone else if he felt as if she got too many.

__

Halfway through the school year, Mrs. Luna decided to check up on all of the students to see how many stars her students had and reward a select few. Now Mrs. Luna hadn’t told the students this yet, but she was planning on giving cookies to the students who had at the very least 50 golden stars. When checking the list, Mrs. Luna wrote down the few names who had not earned fifty golden stars and planned to surprise the rest of the class with cookies the next day.

__

The next day when announcing the names of students who had earned their cookies, Seungmin didn’t hear his name. When Seungmin asked why his name wasn’t called, Mrs. Luna simply responded that Seungmin did not have the fifty golden stars required to earn a cookie. Now Seungmin sat at his desk reading as she watched all her friends, whom he lent stars to, eat the delicious sugar cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated and I'll do my best to reply to you hehe.  
> If you wanna rant to me or at me or just wanna talk sometime:  
> twitter: @lvyksm  
> Have a nice day, love!!


End file.
